Jarek Pozarycki
Jarek Pozarycki (age 43), also known as Fire, is a Polish black metal musician that began his musical career in 1999 with his project Elgibbor. From Elgibbor, several other bands spawned out of the project, including Ithiel, Pozar and Tertullian. Jarek also joined Frost Like Ashes in 2006 as the band's Bassist, debuting at Cornerstone Festival in Bushnell, Illinois with the band. History Jarek Pozarycki was born in Poland on May 28, 1975. Before converting to Christianity, Jarek was a Satanist.Lucas (September 12, 2008). "Elgibbor interview". Metal Storm. Retrieved on August 18, 2018. Early Elgibbor era and Boanerges/Fire Throne (1999-2005) Jarek formed his first project known as Elgibbor in 1999, with the alias of Fire. Shortly after, Fire formed Boanerges with Jaisu or Unblasphemerprochorussekinah. Elgibbor released a self-titled demo in 2000 and a demo titled Berit in 2002. Boanerges released a demo in 2002, It Begins..., before changing their name to Fire Throne. No Return to My Vomit and Tertullian, as Shamar, were formed in 2002 as well. "No Return to My Vomit". Splatter Grind Core. Retrieved on August 18, 2018. Abdijah featured Fire on his album, Satanic Rebellion Crushed in 2003 as the Guitarist."Abdijah - Satanic Rebellion Crushed". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on August 18, 2018. Elgibbor released two more demos in between 2003 and 2004, titled Satan is Defeated and Confessions. Elgibbor released a debut album, Apolutrosis, in 2004, with Fire Throne releasing a demo the same year. Fire Throne and Elgibbor also released an album in 2005; Day of Darkness and Blackness and Halal respectively. Frost Like Ashes (2006-2013) In 2006, Elgibbor recorded a split EP with fellow Unblack metal band Moriah, which was titled Halal - Where Death is Your Victory. Fire joined Frost Like Ashes as their live Bassist for Cornerstone Festival over July 4th. After the Festival, he joined the band full time, following Ruach's departure from the band. Nuclear Blaze formed in July 2006. Elgibbor would go to release another EP in November of the same year, titled The Inextinguishable Blaze. The same month, Fire was featured in Frost Like Ashes' DVD, Live in Omaha. 2007 and 2008 were massive years for Elgibbor; 2007 saw the release of two studio albums, titled Satan is Defeated and Stronger Than Hell, with the same amount of releases in 2008, titled Fireland and Repent or Perish. 2008 also saw Fire's debut in Frost Like Ashes, with Born to Pieces, as well as Fire Throne's final release, which shared the same title as their EP. Between 2009-2011, Elgibbor released two compilations of his work, Jubileum Volumes 1-2, three studio albums - War, Soterion Apollumi Hamartia and The Imminent Invasion - and a split EP titled Slava Bogu!!! alongside Pilgrimage. In 2010, a project between Frost Like Ashes' members Sebat and Azahael and Grave Robber's Wretched arose, which was named Old Man Frost. In 2011, Fire formed a project called Sacred Revelation, which released an EP titled Revelations of the End the same year. The project also featured a Vocalist who went by Storm. Knights of the New Temple, another project featuring Armath Sargon and Corinne Thompson (ex-White Funeral, ex-Antivenom, Lunar Invasion), arose in 2012, releasing an album titled Armour's, then disbanding. Katumus formed the same year, seemingly taking what KotNT had done, with both Fire and Armath Sargon returning, but with Thunder Morr joining. Elgibbor released The Dungeons of Hell in 2012 and took a short break after that. Sacred Revelation broke up in 2013. Tertullian, SerpEnd, Ithiel, and No Return to My Vomit (2014-2016) Elgibbor released another studio album, titled The Path of Suffering, which was released via Shigionoth Records. Katumus released their debut in 2014, titled At the Ruins of This World, which was released via Nokternal Hemizphear. SerpEnd was another project of Fire's with only one track being released, titled "Improper Mourning"."SerpEnd". Stereokiller. Retrieved on August 20, 2018. SerpEnd, however, did not last that long after the track's release. Fire formed Ithiel in 2015, releasing two tracks, titled "Hope to See the Light" and "This Feeling", as a self-titled EP of sorts."Ithiel". Bandcamp. Retrieved on August 20, 2018. Katumus and No Return to My Vomit both released albums that year, Burn through Eternal Records and Destroy Babylons System ''through SkyBurnsBlack Records respectively.Of_This_Night36 (June 26, 2017). "Katumus - Burn". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on August 20, 2018."Destroy Babylons System". Bandcamp. Retrieved on August 20, 2018. Katharos/Tordenskrall, Nuclear Blaze, Pozar and Elgibbor's hiatus (2017-present) On July 2nd, Elgibbor performed their first and only show at Audiofeed Festival, in Urbana, Illinois, with the lineup of Fire on Guitars, Nik "Azahael" Edinger (ex-Frost Like Ashes, Old Man Frost, Ninth Sphere) on Vocals, Mike "Sebat" Larson (ex-Frost Like Ashes, Old Man Frost) on Guitars, Aaron "Ruah" Kirby (Ascending King, Thief on the Cross, ex-Symphony of Heaven) on Bass and Michael "Taberah" Carriker on Drums.Harp, Loyd (January 23, 2018). "Album Review: Katharos - Stay My Captain/Warrior (single)". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on August 20, 2018. After Elgibbor's show, Fire and Taberah formed Katharos and released a self-titled EP. Katharos then got signed to Nosral Recordings, Sebat's label, which saw the EP being re-released. Nuclear Blaze, another project formed in 2012, released their debut album, ''In the Time of Sodom and Gommorah, through Nosral. Following the two releases, Nuclear Blaze went on a hiatus, while Katharos disbanded in 2018. On February 23, 2018, Elgibbor went on a hiatus.Beard, Mace (February 23, 2018). "Christian Metal History - #6 - Jarek "Fire" Pozarycki". The Bearded Dragon's Metal. Retrieved on August 20, 2018. Katharos became known as Tordenskrall, with the same lineup, however they were no longer signed to Nosral. Tordenskrall would release an EP, studio album and single over the course of five months. Pozar formed around the same time, releasing their self-titled debut in March. The band released several EPs - Left and Right Path, Storm and The Key - and a single, "Fire and Ice". Currently, he is working on a new Tordenskrall release. Nuclear Blaze released another track titled "Toxic People" in 2019.thrashboy (March 30, 2019). "'Nuclear Blaze' (Jarek "Fire" Pozarycki) Releases New Digital Single "Toxic People" (Free Download)". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on July 30, 2019. Members Current * Katumus - Vocals, Drums (2012-present) * No Return to My Vomit - Vocals, Guitars, Bass (2002-present) * Nuclear Blaze - Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Drums (2006-present) * Old Man Frost - Vocals, Guitars, Bass (2010-present) * Pozar - Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Drums (2017-present) * Tertullian - Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Drums (2004-present) * Tordenskrall - Vocals, Guitars (2018-present) Hiatus * Elgibbor - Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Drums, Keyboards (1999-2018) Former * Blaze * Boanerges - Vocals, Guitars (1999-2002) * Fire Throne - Vocals, Guitars (2002-2008) * Frost Like Ashes - Bass (2006-2010) * Ithiel - Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Drums (2015-2017) * Katharos - Vocals, Guitars (2017-2018) * Knights of the New Temple - Vocals, Programming (2012) * Sacred Revelation - Guitars, Bass, Drums (2011-2013) * SerpEnd - Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Drums (2014) * Shamar - Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Drums (2002-2004) Discography Boanerges * It Began... (2002) Elgibbor * Elgibbor (2000) * Berit (2002) * Satan is Defeated (2003) * Confessions (2004) * Apolotrosis ''(2004) * ''Halal ''(2005) * ''Halal - Where Death Is Your Victory ''(2006) * ''The Inextinguishable Blaze (2006) * Satan is Defeated (2007) * Stronger Than Hell (2007) * Fireland (2008) * Repent or Perish (2008) * War (2009) * Soterion Apollumi Hamartia (2010) * The Imminent Invasion (2011) * Slava Bogu (2011) * The Dungeons of Hell (2012) * The Path of Suffering (2014) * The Roots of Blood (2016) Fire Throne * Demo (2004) * Day of Darkness and Blackness (2005) * Day of Darkness and Blackness (2008) Frost Like Ashes * Live in Omaha (2006) * Born to Pieces (2008) * Unreleased album (Recorded 2010)H, Dale (February 25, 2009). "Interview: Frost Like Ashes". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on August 20, 2018. Katharos * Katharos EP (2017) Katmus * At the Ruins of This World (2014) * Burn (2015) Knights of the New Temple * Armour's ''(2012) '''No Return to My Vomit' * D.B.S. (2005) * Harmaggedon Splatter (2007) * Destroy Babylons System (2014) Nuclear Blaze * Nuclear Blaze (2010) * In the Time of Sodom and Gommorah (2017) * Death Sucks (2017) * Toxic People (2019) Pozar * Pozar (2018) * Left and Right Path (2018) * Storm (2018) Sacred Revelation * Revelations of the End (2012) SerpEnd * Improper Mourning (2014) Tertullian * The Utter Destruction (2015) Tordenskrall * March (2018) * Mea Culpa (2018) * Sons of Thunder ''(2018) '''Session' * Satanic Rebellion Crushed by Abdijah (2003; Guitars) * State of Freedom by Black Leather (2013; Vocals) * Man of Sorrows by Bedeiah (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Solo Artists